Far Away
by CaitiePaigee
Summary: When James is required to go away on tour for six months, its heartbreaking. Six months, without the best thing to happen to you being in your life? Oneshot. James x OC


**Authors note: Just a quick little fluffy oneshot that I wrote for a friend a little while ago. Hope you enjoy it (:**

**Far Away**

The TV sat in the corner of the room, turned on but just barely audible – more like background noise. You sat on the couch with a blanket lazily draped over you, hugging the small cushion in your arms tightly to your body. A phone lay on the coffee table, obviously having been chucked angrily at the now crumpled tablecloth not long beforehand. You cried and sobbed quietly, the lighting in the dark room flickering from the TV. Your tears came hot, trails running down your cheeks.

_-flashback-_

"_Babe, y'know how I told you that one day we would be going on tour?" You smiled, imagining your boyfriend singing in front of thousands of people. Your boyfriend was the pretty boy of boy-band Big Time Rush – James Maslow._

"_Yeah, I do, because you mention it almost every time we talk." You chuckled a little, feeling his mock hurt even through the phone._

"_Um… well, we finally got dates for the venues-"_

_You nearly jumped right out of your seat. "Babe, that's great! I can't believe it! When do you-"_

"_We leave tomorrow. For six months."_

_-end flashback-_

You decided it was time to pick yourself up off the couch – crying all day and night wasn't going to do you any good. You worried so much because James was going to be away for six months, which would mean he would meet a lot of new people. How were you going to know that you would still be together after the tour? Reaching into the freezer, you grabbed some cookies and cream flavoured _Ben and Jerry's_, a spoon in hand. You popped _10 Things I Hate About You_ in the DVD player, in the hopes of cheering you up.

Halfway through the movie, you had finished the entire bucket of ice-cream, single handed. Your eyes drooped, as your head started to lull back against the couch. In a few minutes, you were sleeping peacefully, wrapped in blankets on the large couch chair. There was soft knocking against the door that gradually grew louder after a minute. Keys could be heard rattling, as whoever was outside was trying to find the right key. You still didn't stir, the noise of the TV muting most other sounds around you. The doorknob turned, revealing a slightly damp James as the door opened. He closed the door, seeing the TV on, and sat beside you on the couch, pulling you into his lap carefully. Even in your sleep, you were still shedding tears. James looked down at you with nothing but love, brushing your hair out of your face and wiping the tears from your cheeks. You woke up, after feeling his thumb swipe lovingly across your cheek, hand cradling your head softly.

"J-James… w-what are you doing here?" You asked sleepily, rubbing your eyes.

"I wanted to make sure my perfect girl was okay." He replied with a soft smile, giving you a quick peck on the lips. You pulled him closer, cuddling into his chest, breathing in his musky scent. Tears started spilling over your eyelids again, running down your cheeks.

"James?"

"Yeah gorgeous, whats up?" He pulled you closer, making you feel safe.

"Why didn't you t-tell me sooner…?" You looked up at him, worry in your eyes.

He looked down at his hands in guilt. "I – I didn't know how to tell you… But we only found out last week, and you know how busy everything can get sometimes." He looked you in the eyes, his hazel orbs filled with passion. "But nothing will change the way I love you."

"Nothing… at all?" you replied cautiously.

He smiled slightly, his face still serious. "Nothing on earth could change that." He replied, pulling you in for a lingering kiss. It wasn't something that was wild and passionate like the first few times back when you had met, but was more a gesture of an undying love towards each other.

Pulling away, you caught your breath. "Prove it." He looked at you questioningly, as you filled the rest of the sentence out. "Make love to me."

He looked surprised. "Babe, are you sure? I mean, you were waiting for the perfect time-"

"- And the perfect guy. I've got them both tonight." You replied, looking into his eyes with nothing but love pouring from them.

He smiled, crashing his lips to yours, clothing falling to the floor as he pulled the blankets over the both of you.

**A/N: Please R&R! I love to hear what you guys think, and I really appreciate it. - Caitiee xoxo**


End file.
